Newspaper Weekly
by lifeNbooks19
Summary: Welcome as our talented news investigators go 'behind the scenes' to give you the real deal. Join us as we find out different stories and learn more about all demigod campers and gods of Olympus and get scoops and debates. You can give your queries which after being cracked will be published in the Olympus weekly. All characters are tried to kept to original.
1. Percabeth Interview

_**This is something that came into my mind. I can try this with other characters of Pjo and related stories too. But it may take time. This story is done in the bus while I return home from school, so yes it is going to take time. I hope I have done all the character as their originals and it makes the story interesting.**_

 _ **The more the reviews the faster the update.**_

 _ **Newspaper weekly  
Topic  
Percabeth Interview**_

Annabeth chase, the most successful woman in the world famous architectural firm and one of the bravest demigod, the only girl to walk through Tartarus, knew how to be successful in life.

If you ask her how she reached there she would say, "It is important to make proper planning before anything. Though life doesn't always go according to plan. So improvise and have a strategy."  
This shows how intelligent, clever and careful she really is.

However, if you ask her counterpart, spouse, her other half, boyfriend, husband, and he has many other famous titles but he goes by 'the son Poseidon', he would shrug and say, "I don't know how. I just do things on a whim. I guess I have always been lucky and had friends."

 _ **How did these two ever get together?  
**_ Some very life threatening situations brought these two opposites together.

 _ **Have they done embarrassing things with each other?  
**_ We have Reyna to answer this question.

Reyna: I think the most embarrassing part might be when they got caught in a wardrobe making out in new Rome. Fortunately for them, we ignored these stuff. Unfortunately they were stuck with kitchen duty for the whole month in camp half-blood.

 _ **Does**_ _ **their personality clash with each other?**_

All the time. But they love each other as much as they fight, or maybe they love each other more.

Let's ask the other campers from Camp-Half Blood and Camp Jupiter.

 _At the secret meeting in the big house_

 _Leo:_ they are the scariest couple I have ever met. But don't tell them I said that. I love it when they fight. Annabeth's temper flares up and the only thing that saves Percy is his foolishness.

 _Piper:_ I think I find their bickering cute. The way their eyes light up when they do. And I know my Aphrodite's side is seen now, but I totally and completely ship them.

 _Jason_ : I sometimes find it silly when they fight. I don't understand how they can love each other when they fight so much.

 _Hazel:_ I think in a way they show their love for each other in their small out bursts.

 _Frank:_ I agree with Hazel. Percy and Annabeth fight over the most trivial things but it is important for them.

 _Grover:_ You all don't know Percy and Annabeth as well as I do. From our first quest till the last I was there. Before we began our quest I knew that they will fight. Even Chiron had requested me to stop them if need be. He was worried that Poseidon's and Athena's differences might be shown in their opinions.

But during all the quests I think it is what saved us a million times.  
Percy's stupidity but instinct survival and Annabeth's wisdom and strategic planning.

 _Clarisse:_ I have seen Prissy and Princess for long. Even when they fight, which in my opinion is good, they love each other and are happy. And seeing what they went through, they deserve it.

 _Nico:_ Percy is… you know… Percy. He is strong handsome and stubborn. And so is Annabeth stubborn. They don't let their feelings and thoughts change themselves so easily and it's for the best. Otherwise if they had decided to join Kronos I doubt we would be alive.

 _Thalia:_ honestly, the amount of fighting they do might be more than what Percy and I do. I wouldn't let kelp head be with Annabeth. But I have seen him worry and suffer for her when she was taken by Luke. I saw it in his eyes and actions. And deep inside, I know Annabeth cares for him as much.

The Stolls.

 _Travis:_ They are great actually. I think when they work together they form an undefeatable team. Second to only my brother and I, of course.

 _Conner:_ I agree with my brother. Though Annabeth and Percy are both frightening when they are angry. I don't know how they can face off against each other.

 _Conclusion_

 _Percy and Annabeth are a great couple even though they bicker and fight._

There is an instance that happened to support this.

It was after the war with Gaia a few campers had decided to have a celebration. In the celebration it was decided that they would go on a road trip and camp.

Unfortunately for all the campers in the middle of their road trip a storm was blowing. It was cold and freezing in the night and they had very little supplies. So while they went to sleep in a big tent they made, they had a problem.

A percabeth problem.

"Percy, I need the blanket." Annabeth whisper shouted at him.

"But I cannot sleep without it." Percy pouted.

"But you can stay warm in the rain without even trying." Annabeth brought logic and reason.

"That's not fair. If you are having the blanket so am I." and there comes Percy with his childish thoughts.

****Almost 15 minutes since then****

Annabeth gets the blanket and Percy surrenders. There is a minute of silence and all the other campers were happy until…..

"Hey that's my side of the pillow." Annabeth complained.

"Well you took the blanket." Percy countered.

"The blanket does not count and I can't sleep without a pillow."

"And I can't sleep without a blanket."

"This is not about the blanket. Move to your side, at least I am sharing the pillow with you."

"No, you will take the entire pillow later. And the blanket IS counted."

"No its not."

"Yes it is."

"No it is not!"

"Yes! It is!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"It is not"

"It is."

"Will you stop whining? It is not."

"I am not whining. "It is counted."

"No its—

"Will you two shut up? I am trying to sleep here and if this continues I will break your bones." Clarisse came to stop them. Unfortunately…

"Clarisse go away." Annabeth said with her angriest glare.

"Yeah. We are having an important discussion. Whether the blanket is counted or not." Percy said.

"No we were fighting about the pillow space and now you took all my space." Annabeth said.

"I did not. And we were talking about the blanket." Percy frowned.

Clarisse gave up and went back to her sleeping bag. Leo groaned and closed his ears. Everyone else were trying to shut the fighting couple's voices. Well everyone except for Grover.

If these reports are genuine it is said that Grover fell asleep after the quarrel started. How did it happen? Well Grover had to survive Percy's and Annabeth's fights for years, now he must be immune to them.

Jason says that it is a miracle to sleep under all that noise.

Fortunately 5 minutes later the bickering stops. And everything is calm again.

And we got a positive and negative feedback from two sources.

First the positive,

Piper: I was relieved like anybody else when their fighting stopped. Immediately I fell asleep. An hour later when I woke up for water I noticed that the bad weather had died down. In fact it was pleasant outside. While I was walking back to my sleeping bag next to Jason I noticed Annabeth and Percy and it gave me my mom's emotions you know.

I saw Percy sleeping over the pillow comfortably and Annabeth on his chest with the blanket draped over them in such a way that it covered the both of them.

They are the cutest couple alive.

Negative,  
Thalia: I saw the same as Piper did. Only I felt disgusted, amazed, touched and annoyed.

Disgusted because I am lieutenant of because after all that fight they did not manage to kill each by the way they love and care for each other.

But majorly annoyed because they spent half an hour arguing over it when they could have silently do what they just did.

This is not the only report. In fact there are so many I can write a book on them. But this is a newspaper.

So back to the point. It seems Percy and Annabeth have a lot of differences but cope very well with each other.

The next question is going to be answered by not only other campers but Percy and Annabeth themselves.

 _ **If percabeth is made by two complete opposite minded lovers, then how do you think is baby percabeth?**_

 _ **Catch the next issue and continuation of Newspaper Weekly: topic- Percabeth.**_

 _ **END.**_

 _ **SO HOPE YOU LIKED IT. IF YOU DO REVIEW AND I WILL CONTINUE WITH IT.**_

 _ **THE MORE THE REVIEWS THE FASTER WILL THE NEXT ISSUE BE UPDATED.**_

 _ **TILL NEXT TIME, BYE  
lifeNbooks19**_


	2. Thalia and Cole Jackson

_**Percabeth interview Part II**_

 _PERVIOUSLY…_

 _If Percabeth is made by two complete opposite minded lovers, then how do you think is baby Percabeth?_

Good morning, afternoon, or evening to all my readers.

It's been a long wait and we all are waiting for this questioned to be answered.

12th June 2013

 _ANNABETH:_ I remember returning home from office as fast as I could.

You see, Percy and I had planned a little vacation with just the both of us. So we decided to that we give Thalia the responsibility for babysitting our child Cole.

I remember Percy inviting Thalia in when it was near 6o'clock in the evening. Soon later we left for Los Angeles, California. However when we came back and heard what had happened I would never have believed it.

Thalia's point of view

"OKAY FINE! You want to know the full detail of what happened? Fine. I will tell you all about it but will you stop bugging me? You have been bugging me for two weeks. So stop. Or else I swear this arrow will meet your face.

Now where were we?

Ah. Cole Jackson. The demon spawn wrapped up in blessed gift wrapper. Huh, make sense to me how he is Jackson's son. Only part I wonder is where is Annabeth's?

So, the day I accepted Annabeth's request _, not because she and Percy wanted to have time off_ _(I am being made to say this)_ , the day I first met Cole was the greatest day in my life.

I was walking toward Annabeth's house, with no idea whatsoever, and knocked their door.

Percy opened the door, gosh I still can't believe how tall he has become. He smiled and greeted me, "hi Thals, we were just waiting for you." he let me in. "Annabeth is in our room."

He led me upstairs. The room was well home. It had stuffed animals but no bears, (I know why. Percy told me long back about his bear and Octavian.)

Annabeth was on the bed in which a tiny figure was blissfully asleep. The crib was beside the bed empty thus useless.

Annabeth smiled at me and hugged me. I laughed and was immediately shushed by her. "He asleep. You'll wake him up."

She led me to her table. "Ok, here's a list of phone numbers. My phone, Sally's, the babysitter, the pediatrician. Everything you need and anything you need call me immediately. You can use the home cellphone. But don't forget to switch it off after a call. Monsters." She said this all in one breath, handing me a paper.

"Oh I kept all the things you might need on this table." She tried moving a blonde strand from her face, pacing around. "Um…diapers, bottle feeder, his nemo, food, napkins, extra clothes…"

"Stop. Annabeth." I interrupted her. "Don't worry about it. I had Jason as a baby brother to take care of. Not to mention you too."

"I was seven! Not a baby." She frowned at me.

"You weren't?" I acted surprised. "Could've fooled me."

She softened. "Thanks Thals. Percy and I have been waiting for a break. With my firm expanding customers and Percy's project going on research, we rarely are free. And all the free time is taken up by Cole."

"I know. And I am here, right? Just go have fun. Do what uh stupid, lovesick couples do?" I shoo her away as we walk down the stairs.

"We are not stupid, lovesick couples." Percy's voice interrupted, he was getting the luggage in car.

"Of course you are. You have been the bane of my existence ever since then." I reply back.

"Why because you are not in love?" that dipshit replied.

"Percy! Be nice." Annabeth went to Percy and gave him a glare. Just think it is something on the lines of 'you better play this part right'.

And since he is a stupid lovesick spouse, he rolled his eyes but apologized and moved on with the luggage.

Annabeth hugged me, "sorry. You know seaweed brain. No filter on his mouth. But that will cost him expensively. For every curse he spouts a dollar goes into Cole's account." She giggled and tries to whisper but failed, "between you and me I use that money as my coffee payment. He is always surprised that we didn't buy much for Cole but the jar is empty."

"I heard that." Came Percy's reply.

"Oh and Thalia don't forget to give the small baby a bath if he gets irritated or starts crying for no reason. Sally told me that the big baby here usually needed a long hour of bath in water to 'pipe' down." Annabeth says.

"Great now you are using a pun, against me." Percy comes through the doorway and kisses Annabeth, while I rolled my eyes.

He smiles at me sheepishly which is his way of being embarrassed and sorry at the same time. "Oh Thalia! Um the stroller is right here if you want to take a stroll." Annabeth elbows him and mutters, "She is not taking him for a walk."

Percy sputters, "oh right, well I made cookies, lasagna not for Cole, for you. His food is on the right counter with two cookies. And he is in a puking phase so…"

"Don't scare her Percy!" Annabeth scowled at him.

"Right. There's nothing to be scared. It's just a baby." Annabeth tried to swat him away but he moved quickly.

"Forget him. He's just trying to be careful." Annabeth hugs me. "Thank you so much." She whispers in my ear.

After they left the house was strangely quiet and peaceful. I looked through their picture collections. There was picture of me and Annabeth, Percy and Grover when we were younger. The seven's picture after Leo was reunited. First baby picture of Cole, who was just then a little red lump. Annabeth with her architecture models, Percy with a dolphin, and the three of them with Sally on a picnic. Cole's first birthday pic. It was as if I just saw their life story. But I knew there was more. There is more.

Tartarus….

Nico had opened up with how he had been captured. But Percy and Annabeth….they never did tell anyone. I understand. But it feels so unreal that the two of the can smile so brightly but not share their darkest troubles. I am not saying that because I am biased or anything. What? Don't look at me like that. I'm concerned about my friend. Haven't you ever been?

Anyways as I wandered around the house, I saw everything as Percy promised so I tried his cookies. I was enjoying them as I suddenly happened to hear weird thumping noises. Nobody's in the house except me and the baby.

I gulp down my fear and race the stairs to reach Cole. The thumping sound nearer. I take out my dagger, really wishing I bought my shield and bow instead. I was ready to take down any monster. But my first priority was getting to Cole. So I immediately went in the opposite direction of the sound. As I entered the bedroom, went to the bed to take Cole in my hands but all I could see were sheets.

Oh my god.

Percy and Annabeth were going to kill me.

Just an hour had passed I lost Cole!

Percy will first drown me in Marina trench and send sharks, whales and sea monsters after me.

Annabeth will sever, slice, dash mince me with that stare and her dagger.

No maybe Percy would do that to me, only with his sword.

Annabeth would do worse and much worse like her mother. Oh no Athena would skewer me if she learnt what I did to her only grandchild and Poseidon would make an earthquake that would swallow me up.

What? Its real fear. You try having family who are skilled hunters, like me. Then you will be a chicken. Try me.

So I try to catch and calm myself. Now I don't where Cole was, praying he was not you know…

I decide to go to the source itself. As I followed the sounds, it lead me straight to the bathroom which wasn't usually monsters choice of weird, trust me, I have seen weirder.

I pull my dagger close to attack and slowly push the door, which was already slightly open. The noises continued. But I couldn't see the enemy anywhere around.

I looked at the noise.

Why it was the little monster itself. Cole. Splashing his hand on his potty training with the water in there.

"Oh Cole no don't do that" I dropped my dagger and picked him up and tried to wash his hands. Apparently he didn't want to be stopped because the tap immediately beat water at full force right on me while he was screaming and kicking want to be put down again.

So I put him down. Water stopped beating me. I was wet. He was dry on the ground but dirty. And we both stared at each other. Knowing we were enemies now. I had only a second to think and I dashed for him. But he crawled quicker than most do on four feet.

I slipped on the wet floor and hit the tub. Cole was smiling and crawled to see me properly. I took that opportunity and grabbed him and stepped into the tub. As before Cole didn't fail me now. Water shot of the sower, drowning us both. Fortunately it slowed a bit. After I held the squirming squirt till he was dripping wet, I immediately dried hi with a towel and in the room dressed him up with fresh clothes and new diaper.

 _~ Stomach rumbles in the interview. ~_

What I am hungry right now? I'll tell you a good ending then you buy me pasta and then we will continue the story.

So yes where was I? Oh yes the little brat was safely cleaned and kept between his toys in the living room. I changed my y clothes into Annabeth figuring she would forgive me.

After that well I called his parents and reprimanded them how could they have forgotten to tell me that their son could crawl like a cheetah and had his father's powers?

To which they replied, ' he showed interest toward water, but never showed those powers' which Percy was happy about and Annabeth sighed, 'and Percy replied that Annabeth didn't want to scare me so they didn't tell anything.' For which they started their bickering and I hung the phone tired of their squabble.

I looked Cole who innocently smiled at me a moment after our eyes met. That smile that reminded me of Percy's trouble maker smile and Annabeth's sly smile when she planned something.

I sighed.

Not even Zeus knows I what I have gotten into.

Happy? Now where's that pasta you promised?

~S _orry for the break. Our interviewer has had to get Thalia pasta which was never promised. Until next time. ~_

 _ **Author's note**_

 _ **How was it?**_

 _ **If you enjoyed it and/or are looking forward to more of Cole and Thalia moments pls give a review. Ideas are appreciated.**_

 _ **Btw…the bathroom scare incident was not creative or copied but a real incident in my life. My mom told it to me.**_

 _ **My mum and I were alone in the house, (dad out for work) and I recently started crawling. While I was asleep in the room, my mom was working in the kitchen when she heard noises.**_

 _ **Since we were alone and thieves could easily get into our apartment, she immediately took a knife and some chili powder (maybe throw it into the thief's eyes) and rushed to the room where I was sleeping. When she didn't find me there, she started weeping and with a heavy heart moved towards the bathroom. As she opened the door she found no stranger…just her daughter playing with a bucket of water.**_

 _ **Sorry mom. Love you. Didn't mean to frighten you.**_

 _ **Anyways, enjoy and have fun.**_

 _ **Lifenbooks19 out.**_


End file.
